


Must Have Been the Wind

by Anselion



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt and comfort, Imprinting, Multichapter, Must Have Been The Wind, Vampires, Wolf Pack, imprints, mental health, vampires don’t sparkle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anselion/pseuds/Anselion
Summary: He couldn’t bare the thought of leaving her, just to return a few hours later to see the fresh bruises and see the tears on rapidly reddening cheeks. But he did anyways, slipping languidly from the window and hovering on the edge of the trees, turning his eyes back up briefly. He would wait until she was ready to talk about it, until then — he would let her get away with the feeble claim of the crashing and sobbing being the wind.
Kudos: 4





	Must Have Been the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You will notice there isn’t a relationship tag! That’s because I am keeping the pairing a secret for now ;) I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope to update every Fridays or Sundays now that I have settled into the new place! 
> 
> Muse for this piece comes from Alec Benjamin’s song “Must Have Been The Wind”

—————————————————————-

“Everything is fine,” how many times had he heard those words? How many times had he slipped into her room after _he_ had gone just to see the faint traces of red streaks running down her cheeks, the dark splotches on her arms before she tugged the sleeves of the shirt that didn’t suit her down. Everything wasn’t fine. Everything wasn’t okay. She wasn’t fine. She wasn’t okay. 

Everything was suppose to have gotten better when they returned. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like seeing her slipping back into the shell they had all fought so hard to bring her out of. He didn’t like letting her slip back into _their_ grasp, but he couldn’t stop her. Well, maybe he could have, had he just told her the truth. It wasn’t that he was lying to her — he had never lied to her, not even when the others thought he should have. She needed the truth, she had too many people lie to her over the years — too many people taking control of her life without any thought as to what she needed or wanted. His purpose in life was to give her what she needed, to be what she needed. And she needed him as he was, blunt and cocky and sarcastic. She needed someone to call her on her shit, even when she didn’t want it. 

“No,” he growled, stepping closer to the pale teen who seemed to shrink further into herself. “Everything is not fine. This is not fine,” even with the firm grip, her skin didn’t discolor beneath his touch. “He is hurting you, and that will never be fine.” She didn’t even try to pull her arm from his hold — she knew he would release her at the slightest struggle, but there was no reason to. “I won’t press you to talk about this, I’ll be here whenever you are ready to talk about it though. But I need you to know that what he is doing is not acceptable.” He watched her deflate, watched the girl he cherished above all else hiccup and nod and press her temple to his bare chest. She was his, he was hers — if only she would realize that. If only she realized she didn’t have to put up with this shit. If only she could see he was an option too.

“He didn’t mean to,” she argued weakly, the protest must have sound pitiful to her own ears with the way she winced after they left her lips. “I love him...” those three words were sounding more like a question each time she spoke them now, growing more wary the more her body became battered and bruised. 

“Bullshit. He is over a hundred years old, he knows he hurt you and he isn’t doing anything to stop,” a large palm cupped her cheek, turning her head up so he could tap their temples together, “this isn’t love, You don’t hurt someone you love.” She still didn’t seem to accept the words, but those arms — spindley as they were — curled around his waist and clutched tight.

“You deserve better than this, and I won’t let you think otherwise. He has no right to treat you like this.” She sank further into the warmth, nuzzling her face into the crook of his shoulder, ignoring the way he held her up as though she weighed nothing so that she could. 

Nothing else was said as he carried her to the bed, nothing as he tucked her in, not even when she grabbed his wrist before he could pull away, pleading silently with no more than a look for her to lay with her for a while. Nothing needed to be said — he knew her better than he knew himself almost, and wasn’t that a scary thought.


End file.
